


Unapologetic

by Blackpearl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpearl/pseuds/Blackpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspired by the song 'Unapologetic' by Halestorm.</p><p>This is the first thing I've written in over a year. Unbeta'd. Feedback and CC always welcome. Thanks for reading. </p><p>- BP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologetic

_I’m not scared_  
_Ain’t trying to be_  
_Won’t give nothing less than all of me._

 _Because I’m unapologetic_  
_Unapologetic with you tonight_  
_Nothing to hide._  
_Unapologetic, unapologetic_  
_Turn on the lights_  
_All of the lights_  
_And I’ll take you as you are  
_ _And we’ll burn like the stars._

~

It had been a long day and a difficult case. When they eventually returned to their flat, John could tell that Sherlock was wrung out and tired to his bones, but that his brain was still going at a thousand miles an hour, twisting and turning, churning over facts and figures, descriptions and details. 

John took his hand and smiled gently. “Come with me.” 

He lead Sherlock to the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. They were still relatively new to the whole relationship thing. John had been careful to take things slowly with Sherlock, to give him time to adjust. They’d had sex a few times so far, each time Sherlock opened up a little more while John desperately tried not to blurt out the things in his head, lest he scare Sherlock off. Things like ‘I love you so much I can barely breathe’, ‘I need you’, ‘I can’t live without you’. 

John was brought back to reality when Sherlock cleared his throat. 

“Ah. Yes, right…” He knelt down and took off Sherlock’s shoes and socks, then nudged him further up the bed. John lay down on top of him and pressed a gentle kiss to Sherlock’s lips as their legs slotted together. 

“What are you doing?” Sherlock tried to say, but John silenced him with another kiss. 

“Ssh, I’m taking care of you.” And possibly showing my hand in the process, he didn’t say. 

They kissed and touched each other for a long while, clothing was gently removed and dropped carelessly onto the floor, and when John finally pressed into Sherlock, it felt like the whole world stood still. Sherlock was damp with sweat and trembling. John stared down at him like he was the most precious thing while Sherlock waited impatiently for him to start moving.

“So beautiful…” John murmured, taking in Sherlock’s pale chest, which was starting to flush pink. He buried his face in the soft skin of Sherlock’s neck and kissed and licked and sucked while Sherlock groaned ever more wantonly with each thrust of John’s hips. 

John pulled himself away from his neck to look at his face. That perfect, breath-taking face. Sherlock’s head was tipped back, his curls pressed into the pillows. His eyes were closed and his beautiful, full lips were ever so slightly parted. John kissed him deeply, trying to convey everything he felt without words, relishing the feel of Sherlock’s arms and legs wrapped around him, holding him tight and close. 

When Sherlock came it was incredible. John felt his body stiffen, heard his cry of pleasure, watched and felt his body tremble afterwards. John followed soon after, word after word spilling out of his chest. “I love you, I need you, I can’t live without you.” He didn’t even realise that he’d said them out loud until Sherlock replied. 

“Me too.”


End file.
